The Hockey Game
by Arya Svit-Kon
Summary: Peeta Mellark just won the game that will send his team to the NHL what happens when Finn wants to go out and celebrate at a pub called Mockingjay will they hear a real life Mockingjay and what happened to Peeta that he had to break off his engagement read to find out.


This is our second story thank you beta for fixing my mistakes and i hope you guys enjoy

**disclaimer : i don't own the hunger games or any of the characters except for AUDRA AND EMERSON that's it my beta and i created those and i don't own any of the songs in the story but there are links in my profile i you wanna hear how the songs go **

i'm not a fan of Taylor swift or Justin Bieber or anyone of that type so don't expect there to be any songs from them i'm old fashion but onward to the story

* * *

Winter had just begun in the small town in Westfield, Massachusetts and we are only one game away from reaching the NHL and only one point away from winning the game. I have the puck but I don't have a clear shot of the goal Finnick, who plays defense decides to give me a hand by checking a player coming at me in to the side rail. Did I mention that he's one of my best friends since college, next to Emerson? But I'll tell that story after the game. The clock has ten seconds left and I start feeling the weight of what the game will costs if I mess up this shot. I'm the fastest player on the ice so I put that to good use and dodge every attack thrown at me until I finally found a clear path of the goal. The goalie being the dumbass that he is, is paying attention to what happening outside the rink. He's watching a group of girls cheer his team on, oblivious to what I'm about to do. I get the puck in position and shoot it from where I stand, which isn't a far way off, close enough to make the goal yet far enough for the goalie not to notice until it's too late. In the games that I got to get a goal in for the past 6 years always start the same in the heat of the game, my mind slows everything down and blocks out all noise so that I'm alone in my thoughts listening only to my heart beat quick and hard in my chest. Everything that I do is in slow motion for those split seconds and I never know if I made it or not because I always refuse to look and see if I made it. So in the last five seconds I never hear the buzzer that signifies that the goal was made or that the game was over. I stay frozen in place until Finn decides to body slam into me into the ice to 'congratulate' me.

"Oomph" I manage to get out when Finn toppled me over.

"You did it, you lucky son of a bitch, you" said Finn "We need to go out and celebrate your luck."

"No thanks Finn after you just body slammed me into the ice I don't think I'll move for days" I say while Finn starts to get off of me.

"Aw that's too bad you're still going out no excuses I'll even ask Emerson if he'll come and if not I'll make him."

"I feel sorry for Emerson" I say

_Start of flash back_

_Then I remember the first time we met Emerson it was in college and we bumped into him on our way to class. Finn and I were in the hallway when we heard yelling and we saw a guy from hockey named, Cato he kind of has a bit of a temper and will blow it off on anybody who's in his way. Anyway Cato's girlfriend broke up with him and Cato was furious and just decided to take it out on poor Emerson. He's not a lanky kid or anything, it's just that he's not much of a fighter. Cato was yelling in Emerson's face so Finn and I decided to help him out._

_"Hey Cato! class is about to begin and Mr. Anderson said if you're late one more time that he'll fail you for the trimester!" Finn yelled._

_Cato's eyes got big and he booked it to his next class we walked up to Emerson and asked if he was alright._

_"You alright man?" I asked_

_"Yeah thanks for that I'm Emerson by the way" he said_

_"I'm Peeta and this is my friend Finnick" I said_

_"Thanks again, and I'll see you guys around sometime" he said_

_"Yeah see you around Emerson" I said_

_We went our separate ways but when we saw each other the next day at lunch we all sat together and since then we've been inseparable._

_End of flash back_

"I don't "says Finn matter of factly "What would he do without us? His life would be pretty boring without us to make it fun" Finn says while we head to the locker rooms to shower off today's events.

Once we're inside everyone cheers because they get to see the player who helped them win the game, I hear "Great game Peeta!" and "You're awesome Peeta!"and other comments of that matter throughout the locker room.

"Well Mr. Famous, take a shower because you're not gonna meet anyone new smelling like sweat and unwashed hockey uniform" Finn says this in a joking fashion, but I can't help but think of why he said it. Well I know why but I… just still remember what happened as if it was yesterday when it happened months ago.

_Flashback_

_I remember that day having spent it practicing with my team. I was engaged then to Delly Cartwright a petite blond who loved to party and no one was a stranger to her, we had been together for 2 years and I had asked her to marry me in the beginning of this year. She said yes and the wedding was supposed to be in July. On this particular day practice was cut short and I wanted nothing more than to go to bed to my lovely fiancé and sleep the day away. But when I got home, it wasn't what I expected to come home to. My soon to be wife was…._

_End of flashback_

"Hey Peet are you alright?" Finn asks its then that realize that I'm still where I was before but I was thinking about what happened to the engagement.

I say "Yeah I'm fine just... just thinking 'bout …..well ya know" Finn has a guilty look on his face when he figures out what I mean.

"Man I didn't mean to upset you on a night to celebrate and be happy" Finn says

"S'okay I know you didn't, it's not your fault that she threw the love that I gave her out the window."

"How 'bout we have a guy's night with you, me, Emerson, Rye, and Barley to celebrate going to the NHL and to forget that bitch Delly" Finn says.

"I don't know Finn you think it'll be safe?" I say and with that Finn knows my answer is yes so he goes on saying "No but what is life without risks?" he says

"A safe life" I say

"Ha, shut up and go get ready we're going to a place I found a while back."

Time skip 2 hours later

Ok Finn is a total liar saying it would just be the 5 of us, last minute he decides to bring Annie, his long term girlfriend. It's not that we don't like her, it's just well, she's a girl and Finn promised a guy's night. This is the excuse he used when he told us she was coming:

"Sorry guys I don't wanna just leave her alone in the apartment. What kinda boyfriend would I be to just leave her there? And we'll need a ride home later cause we'll be wasted and she doesn't drink."

We reach the pub and it's called The Mockingjay and according to Finn its run by some elderly woman called Sae and a drunk called Haymitch. When we're being shown to our table I don't really pay much attention to the waitress because my mind is still on the topic of earlier today on my canceled engagement. But my brothers and Emerson seemed to be enchanted by our waitress.

"Did you see that chick the gray eyes and the nice body Peet?" Rye says

"If only we got to hear her name then I could call her back over and ask her out" says Barley.

Rye volunteered to get us all drinks and came back an hour later with not only our drinks but also a girl. 'Of course you bring a random girl you just met at a bar to your friends table' I think.

I'm pulled from my thoughts into the present by Rye who introduces the girl with brown eyes and short spiky hair.

"Everybody this is Johanna I met her at the bar and she invited us to sit with her and her friends, you guy up for it?" Rye asks we nod in agreement and get up to start heading toward her table.

Once we reach the table we were greeted by two other girls sitting there

"Jo did you make new friends already? It's only been a couple of minutes!" said a girl with brown long wavy hair and big brown eyes.

"Shut up Madge, you're just mad that I make friends faster than you" said Johanna

"Don't be rude Jo, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends" said a girl with straight brown and blue green eyes. "Well this one here is called Rye, and he's brothers with these two I'm guessing, (Johanna points at me and Barley when she says this) since they look the same with the blond hair, cute little faces, and blue eyes" Johanna says. After she says that all three of us blush she just ignores this and goes on introducing Finn, Annie, and Emerson calling them by their hair and eye color.

"This is bronze hair and green eyes, this is brown hair and light green eyes, and this is black hair and dark blues eyes" Johanna says.

When she's done, we all introduce ourselves by names, so do her friends saying that their names were Madge and Audra. We all sit and begin small talk.

A couple minutes later when everybody is familiar with everybody, we decide to get drinks but the DJ, I think his name was Haymitch interrupts our plans by saying "Alright everybody since its Saturday you know what that means."

I look around the table to see 5 more confused faces (Finn, Annie, Emerson, Rye, and Barley) and 3 with smirks (Johanna, Madge, and Audra).

Haymitch goes on by saying "It's karaoke night and that means we get to hear from own little 'Mockingjay' where are you sweetheart?"

Jo gets up and goes into a crowd of people only to come out with a girl about our age who has a brown braid going down her back and a pair of the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen. She is wearing a little white apron and a black button up shirt with black skinny jeans. Jo leads her to the stage while gripping her wrist tightly. When Jo gets her up there, she stands in the spotlight above her and she is radiant, her eyes shine and looks as if they were pools of silver in the moon light. She looks nervous to be up there and I fell sorta bad for her. Then Jo tells Haymitch something and he nods then Jo gives a microphone to Katniss and walks off the stage Finn, Annie, Emerson, Rye, Barley, and I look at Jo with faces of confusion and she just tells us tells us to watch and listen. We nod and look back to the nervous girl with the microphone or 'the Mockingjay' as they call her. "For those who don't know who this this is our own 'Mockingjay' she sings every karaoke Saturday and you'll find out why in just a moment please give it up for our 'Mockingjay!' And her first song that she'll give us the pleasure to hear her sing Lost In paradise by Evanescence" Haymitch says. Everybody claps and cheers for the Mockingjay and when the song begins the entire room goes silent to her song and then she starts slowly and quietly then she gets louder and man can she sing I'm totally lost listening to her voice.

I've been …

Believing…

In something ….

So distant ….

As if I…

Was human…

And I've been…

Denying…

This feeling …

Of hopelessness...

In me, in me

(Piano break)

She sings like an angle but there's a hint of sadness to her voice and I want to know why but I'm cut off by her angelic voice again.

All the promises I made

Just to let you down

You believed in me but I'm broken

I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel

Wanting

We've been falling

For all this time

And now

I'm lost in paradise

As much

As I'd like

The past

Not to exist

It still does

And as much

As I'd like

To feel like

I belong here

I'm just as

Scared as you

I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel

Wanting

We've been falling

For all this time

And now

I'm lost in paradise

Ohhh

Run away

Run away

One day we won't feel this

Pain anymore

Take it all away

Shadows of you

Cause they won't

Let me go

Till I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel

Wanting

We've been falling for all this time

And now

I'm lost in paradise

Alone…

And lost in paradise

The song ends and its dead quiet until everyone burst into applause they start cheering for an encore. I'm totally captivated by this girl I wonder if I could get her real name later tonight.

Rye says to the table "Hey she was the waitress that led us to our table!"

"Well she's also our best friend" Jo says "so she'll come over when she's done singing her next song."

With that said we all turn back to see her talking to Haymitch and grabbing the mic one more time.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Mockingjay has so graciously agreed to sing one more song of her choosing this next one is called My Immortal also by Evanescence" Haymitch announces.

Everybody cheers and the room goes quiet again everyone eager to hear her voice one more time.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

(Break)

So far around the room you can hear people sniffling while listening to her sing.

[Chorus]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

This song really gets to your heart strings and most of the room ended up crying, at the end of the song every girl at the table is crying and Finn looks like he might have shed a tear. When the Mockingjay is done the room is full of applause. She hands the mic back to Haymitch and walks in our direction. Our table is at the right side of the stage so it doesn't take long for here to get here. When she reaches the table she sees the 5 of us and looks at Jo in a confused way.

"These are our new friends Kat" Jo says when she's done crying

"Oh…um have I seen you guys before because you all look really familiar?" she says

"Yeah," says Rye "You lead us to our table a few minutes ago"

"Right yeah hello…did I get your names before?" she asks us

We shake our heads no and introduce ourselves, well Jo does "This is Finny, Annie, Emerson, and the bakery brothers: Rye, Barley, and Peeta bread" Jo says. We shake her when Jo call our names and when it's my turn to shake her hand she laughs a little when she hears my name but when our hands meet it's like electricity her eye's lock on mine and she says still looking at my eyes "I'm Katniss."

"Like the flower?" I ask and her eyes show a hint surprise to my question but only I can see it and she nods her head. I want to get to know Katniss maybe we can be friends and maybe she'll let me be a part of her life. 'Maybe' I think

* * *

thanks for reading but there's still more to come stick around and find out what happened to Peeta and don't forget to follow/favorite and reviews are always welcome and tell me what you guys think of my other story The Accident ok until next time bye bye


End file.
